


he wants what's only yours

by thegreenfairy246



Series: it's the right time to roll to me [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Protective Tony Stark, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: stuck in an unhappy marriage, you find solace in bucky
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: it's the right time to roll to me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118729
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	he wants what's only yours

**Author's Note:**

> i really like this fic! it is definitely about cheating though so know that before you read. it's different than things i've written before. i hope y'all like it💕

In every way that counted, your marriage to Bruce was over. The longer you waited, alone, lunch going cold in front of you, the more that thought cemented itself. Feeling like a fool, you packaged the leftovers and put them away. Tired of the quiet house taunting you, you went to the one person you knew would understand–Bucky. 

You'd met Bucky in the most innocent of ways–the both of you alone at one of Tony's parties. Bucky, because he didn't like the crowds. You, because Bruce had left you, almost as soon as you'd walked in. He had dropped your hand, left you to fend for yourself, while he worked the room. You and Bucky had found yourselves against the wall, alone in a crowd. Thinking about it now, it all made sense, really. The loneliness in Bucky couldn't help but call to the loneliness in you.

You knock on the door to his apartment, just like always. He pulls the door open, stands there in the doorway. There's a look in his eyes that practically begs you to kiss him. So you do, right there in the hallway. Bucky's flesh hand curls around the back of your head. His metal one slides around your hips, pulls you closer until he can shut the door. Only when he gets you up against it does he pull away.

"He didn't come home?," he murmurs.

You shake your head, whisper, "No."

Bucky only nods and captures your lips again. 

He finds the hem of your shirt, gets his fingers in it, and pulls it over your head–gets your bra off soon after. He trails kisses down your neck. You feel his teeth graze your skin, and a warning is already on the tip of your tongue when he moves on. You let it die on your tongue, instead trying to get lost in Bucky. 

His path veers toward your chest, trails over your breasts until he can take a nipple between his lips. He swirls his tongue around the nub, and a mewl escapes you before you can stop it. His eyes flick upwards, piercing blue, and he winks. You can tell he'd be smirking if he could. He releases your nipple with a pop, moves to give the other one the same treatment before continuing his path downward. He gets his thumbs in the waist of both your pants and underwear, pulls them down your legs. Cold air hits you but you hardly notice. Bucky hauls your legs over his shoulders, throws you off balance until he gets his hands under your ass. All thought leaves you when you feel him lick along your core with the flat of his tongue. 

You sigh out his name and he digs his fingers into the skin of your ass.

He laps at you, stopping only to swirl his tongue around your clit. On one pass over, he stops to slip the point of his tongue inside you. 

"Bucky!"

The only reply you recieve is Bucky helping your feet back to the floor. He stands again, pulls his shirt over his head before kissing you. It's a messy kiss, your tongues mingling together. You can taste yourself and it makes you shiver. Bucky wraps his hands around your thighs, pulls away long enough to murmur, "Jump," against your lips. You do, of course. Bucky catches you, carries you to his room–lips never leaving yours. He places you on his bed, ever so gently, flat on your back. He stops only to kick off his pants before he crawls on top of you. He rocks his hips, lets you feel his hardness against your thigh. 

"Doll." He grins, kisses you. "I wanna fuck you. You ready?"

You nod, you've been ready almost since you walked in.

That's enough for Bucky. There's a beat and Bucky is pushing inside you. 

There's the steady presence of Bucky's lips on yours as he fucks into you. Every thrust hits the spot inside of you that curls your toes. Your orgasm takes you by surprise, rising up from your core, a slow, syrupy thing. As you shake apart, you can feel the heat of Bucky's own release.

Afterwards, your head is pillowed on Bucky's chest. You're absent-mindedly drawing patterns, enjoying feeling like a normal couple, when Bucky breaks the silence.

"You could leave." You can feel the way Bucky tenses, braces himself for what he knows is coming next.

"Bucky, you know I can't." You take a deep breath. "It's Bruce, he's, he's trying to get this research grant, and if I leave it puts all his hard work in jeopardy."

"Bruce is practically best friends with Tony Stark, I don't think he'd be strapped for cash if he needed it."

You keep up the patterns, hoping to ease his tension–capture the euphoria of the last few moments. Pressing a kiss to his pec you say, "I don't wanna argue, baby. Let's not talk about it now."

He sighs, but seems to settle. "Okay, doll."

You fall back into the bliss easily. Bucky has his arm around you, running his hand up and down your side. You're almost asleep, actually, when Bucky speaks.

"It's almost six."

You squeeze his side. "Bruce's dinner is at eight." You sigh. "I need to get back."

He presses a kiss to your hair. "Are you sure?"

"I have to be there. Bruce would-"

Bucky blows out a breath tinged with annoyance. "I know." 

You leave one last lingering kiss on his chest before you get up and start to get dressed. 

You've gone into the living room, following the trail of clothes. Bent over to pull on your pants, you feel a sharp sting on your ass. Turning you find Bucky, grinning wide. 

"Sorry, doll. I couldn't help myself."

You chuckle. "Yeah?"

Bucky grabs your hand, pulls you in. He wraps one arm around your waist, gets his metal hand behind your head, and kisses you. Bucky's kisses always send shivers down your spine and this one is no different. You can feel it in your toes. 

Pulling away he hums, "You're not right for him." He buries his face in your neck, envelops you in a hug. Threading your fingers in the hairs at the base of his neck, you try to soak up the last few moments you have of him. The moments you steal are never enough. Too soon, you'll have to say goodbye. 

Bucky kisses you one more time before you walk out the door. "I love you," he whispers. 

You smile. "I love you too."

Then, you're in the hallway again, heading back to your lonely life.

You and Bruce orbit around each other while you get ready for dinner, never speaking. His dinner is a convention of some sort, a gathering of scientists, you're not sure why. After all, you're only attending to keep up the charade, the loving wife supporting her husband. 

When you're dressed, you find Bruce already in the car. As you click your seatbelt into place, you can hear Bruce grumble. 

"Is everything okay?"

He sighs. "If you had been ready on time, we wouldn't be running late."

You don't argue, you have no energy for it. Instead, you stare out the window, daydreaming of Bucky.

Dutifully, you sit at dinner, smiling, beside your husband–the perfect wife. Looking at you now, no one would ever know you were dreaming of another man.

Dinner passes in a blur–flurries of conversation you won't remember later. Soon enough, you're back across town, in a bed much colder than the one you'd shared with Bucky, sleep refusing to come to you. Just as you'd almost managed it, you felt the bed sink beside you–Bruce coming to bed at last. A presence that should have been welcomed only put you on edge. You even out your breathing, pretending to be asleep, until you hear the quiet snores start. Achingly lonely, you finally find sleep. 

In the morning, you wake to find Bruce's side of the bed already empty. Like molasses, the day passes. Hours ticking slowly on while you waited for Bruce to come home. You would have gone to see Bucky but Tony's having a party tonight, and you know Bucky is busy.

The time comes for you to get dressed and Bruce is still not home. You go about your routine alone, not entirely unhappy about it. Your phone chimes with a text almost as soon as you're finished.

_**Bruce:** I won't be finished in time to get home and pick you up. Sorry! I'll see you here._

Ignoring the sting of hurt, you pick yourself up, and drive yourself to the compound. 

Another of Tony's parties. A celebration, for something, you're just not sure what. Tony would have throw party for just about anything. 

You've been doing this with Bucky for going on a year now–the secret moments, the stolen glances. Tonight, though, you find yourselves thrust into the public, once again. Your double life much harder to hide when placed under such a magnifying glass. 

You spot Bruce out front and you make your way to him. He kisses your cheek quickly before you walk in on his arm, both of you smiling. It's ironic–if those photographers only knew how miserable you were. Inside, you finally spot Bucky along the back wall. The two of you lock eyes, and you try to admire him, but Bruce breaks into your line of sight, presses a kiss to lips that no longer belong to him. 

"Have a good time tonight." Bruce smiles. "I'll see you later."

You can only manage a small smile before Bruce is gone. You practically run towards Bucky.

"Hi," you say, taking the place next to him against the wall. "Did I miss anything?"

He turns to you, quirks a brow. "If you were me, what would you do?"

"What?"

"Your best friend is stuck with a guy that doesn't deserve her. And you–you know someone who's so in love with her, he can't take it. What would you tell her? What should she do?"

You sigh. "Bucky, not tonight. Please." Reaching for his hand, you thread your fingers together. "C'mon. Dance with me?"

You watch as the mask falls over Bucky's eyes, puts those thoughts away. He smiles, says, "Sure, doll," and leads you onto the floor.

While Bucky spins you around the floor, you can almost forget about who you're supposed to be–the scientist's wife.

Too soon, there's a tapping at your shoulder. You turn and find Bruce's brown eyes looking back at you.

A kind smile, eyes so loving you're surprised to find them looking at you. "Mind if I cut in?"

"Sure." You turn to Bucky, smile. "Thank you for the dance."

Bucky nods, lets his hands fall away from your hips. You miss their presence immediately. 

You can tell Bruce is putting on a show almost from the very beginning. He takes your hand and wraps an arm around your waist, much more formal than your dance with Bucky had been. 

"Are you having a nice evening?"

You nod. "Yes. Are you?"

Bruce's previously hollow eyes spark to life. "There's a potential investor. He seems very interested, so I wanted to look a little more personable."

There's a sick sense of pride at the fact you've been proven right. "Ah." You plaster on a smile, ever the supportive wife. "Wonderful. That's so exciting."

Bruce spins you around the floor several times before he releases you. Alone on the floor, you're taken by surprise when Bucky threads your fingers together, leads you out of the room and down a hallway.

In the beginning, the cool metal had been a jolt each time he had touched you. Now, it was different–less like a shock, more like coming home.

He stops when you reach what seems to be a closet and pulls you inside. His lips are on yours as soon as the door is closed. 

In the dark, you can't tell where Bucky is, you can only feel him. You gasp when you feel his breath at your ear.

"That should be us–me and you. We should be able to be together out there, instead of hidden away in closets."

Your reply is swallowed by Bucky's lips on yours. He wastes no time at all, before you know it, he's hiking your dress up, running metal fingers through your folds. He slips two fingers inside you with no warning and you let out a mewl against his lips. 

He pulls away, only slightly, never stopping the movement of his fingers. He murmurs, "You should be mine. You are mine. Aren't you, doll?"

You nod frantically. "M'yours."

Bucky grins. "Yeah, you are." He punctuates the statement with a particularly brutal thrust before his fingers fall out of you. "Turn around."

You turn, brace your hands on the wall. Bucky leaves kisses along your neck, scraps his teeth along the flesh there, then pushes inside you. 

Bucky's hands wrap around your hips, fingers digging into your skin. Each roll of his hips hits exactly where it should, and a string of broken moans leaves you. You know you should be quiet, but you just can't seem to manage it. Before long, Bucky brings his hand up, places it over your mouth.

"You gotta be quiet, doll. You want someone to wander in here, find us out?" 

You shake your head. 

Bucky chuckles. "On second thought, maybe I should just let you scream. Let that husband of yours find you this way–you taking my cock like this."

Bucky speeds up his thrusts as he talks, and your hand finds his arm, clings there. 

"C'mon, doll." Bucky hums, right into your ear. "Cum around my cock. Please, baby. Let me feel it."

You don't know if it's Bucky's voice or his perfectly timed thrusts–maybe both, but something sends you over the edge. Your teeth sink into his hand as your orgasm rolls over you. Soon after, you feel Bucky reach his own end. When he comes down, he pulls out of you, helps you find your feet again. He turns you around, kisses you again–you lose yourself in it. You have to go back to the party much too soon for your liking. Bucky leaving first, you following shortly after.

You spot Bruce almost immediately. You walk towards him, taking the place at his side–no matter how deeply you no longer want it. Bruce smiles, kisses your cheek and locks your fingers together.

Tony comes over, seemingly out of nowhere. "Hey there, Banner. You mind if I steal your wife away for a minute?"

"Sure." Bruce nods, releases your hand.

Tony wraps an arm around your shoulders, pulls you to the side.

In a hushed voice, he says, "You don't have to explain anything to me. I'm just saying, kid. It's always better to leave, instead of staying in a lie."

"I don't–I don't know what you're talking about."

"Friday knows a lot of things, Y/N." Tony shrugs. "Like I said, it's none of my business. I'm just saying, be careful. A story like this ends badly."

You're stunned, shocked into silence–can't quit believe you've been found out. You don't have time to say anything before Tony wraps an arm around you again, leads you back to Bruce. 

You hardly register the ride home, still thinking about what Tony said. You get ready for bed, hoping for sleep to take you out of your thoughts.

In the morning, you wake to an empty bed. You find a note on your kitchen table–only a few lines.

_Y/N,_

_I'll be late tonight. Don't worry about dinner._

_Have a good day._

_X_

_Bruce_

You don't feel bad to acknowledge the spark that lights in your gut, though you know you should. It's a rare occurrence that you can spend an entire day with Bucky. You're usually always watching the hours, disaster lurking around the corner. As a treat, you take your time, get dressed up. Imagining the look on Bucky's face gives you something to look forward to.

Later, when you're ready, you're knocking on Bucky's door. 

He seems surprised to see you. Smiling, he says, "This is a nice surprise."

You shrug, grin a little. "Bruce went into work early."

His smile shifts into a smirk. "Lucky me."

He takes your hand, pulls you inside.

It's not often that you get the chance to do this and Bucky takes advantage of it. He gets you in his room, takes the time to worship you. He's careful with you, slow. When you cum, it's just like honey, and twice as sweet.

Afterwards, curled into Bucky's side, you're feeling thoughtful. Every time you see Bucky, it only reminds you of the life you're missing out on.

You sigh, roll onto your back. "This should be how it always is. Just peaceful, enjoying each other's company."

"I could give that to you. You know I would." Bucky sits up. He shakes his head, smiles softly. "I'd give you everything you want."

You follow suit, pulling the sheet around you. "I know." You reach out, rub his shoulders. "Soon, baby."

Bucky nods, finds your hand and kisses it. "Soon."

You can tell he's not convinced, but he seems to have put the thought away for now. You glance at the clock on his nightstand and find it's much later than you'd thought. 

"I should probably go. It's late."

From behind, Bucky trails kisses along your neck, wraps an arm around your middle. He whispers, "Don't go. Just stay. Please. I love you."

You turn your head to the side, give him more room. "I love you too, but I have to go. It's getting late, Bruce will be back soon."

Bucky's lips leave your neck, his arms release you. You get up, start to find your clothes. 

"If you leave…" Bucky starts. There's a shaky sigh before, "I don't think you should come back."

There in the quiet, you can almost hear your heart crack. You can see the tears along Bucky's lashes–they match your own. You clear your throat, trying to speak around the lump there. 

"Bucky…"

He shakes his head. "No, doll. This is…this is hard enough." A hiccupy exhale before, "I can't do this anymore–only having half of you…it's not enough." He sighs, looks at the floor. It takes a few moments before he looks at you again. "There aren't enough today's. It's too hard–always watching you leave."

You can't help it, the tears overflow. You nod. "I'm sorry, Bucky. I never meant-," a sob escapes you before you can stop it. "I never meant to hurt you." 

Seeing the hurt on Bucky's face is more than you can bear. Before he can say anything else, you turn, practically running out the door.

Bruce had told you he'd be late tonight, so you feel no worry as you open your door. Your thoughts are still streets away with Bucky–you almost miss Bruce, sitting there on the couch. 

You barely contain a scream. "Bruce! What are you doing here? Your note–I thought you were working late." 

He chuckles, darkly, and it throws you off balance. "I messed up your night, huh?"

Heart in your throat you ask, "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know what I'm talking about?" 

You shake your head and Bruce chuckles. 

"You don't know what I'm talking about!" Bruce shrugs, arms flung wide. "Well, that's just great, baby." There's an anger in his eyes you've never seen directed at you. "Why don't I explain it to you? I go into the tower today, expecting a normal day. Instead, I hear Tony telling Pepper that you're cheating on me." Bruce scoffs, takes a breath, gives his words time to sink in. "Now, imagine my surprise–my wife would never do something like that. Right?"

You're half tempted to lie. It's worked for you this long, why stop now? Something stops you though. You're not sure if it's the rage Bruce is staring you down with, or the thought of the way you'd left Bucky earlier. Some part of you would always love Bruce, but you knew you would never be in love with him again.

You take a breath, attempt to gather courage you don't have. "It's true."

You watch the news roll over him. You're not exactly sure what you feel. There's sadness, sure, you've lost many things today, but a part of you is relieved. You've been living a lie for so long, in so many ways, to finally end it is almost euphoric. 

Bruce seems to gather himself, his rage practically falls away. "Get out."

"What?"

"Get out. Now."

You nod, understanding. "Let me get some things-"

"No." He jerkily shakes his head. "No, not tonight. I want you to leave." 

You can see Bruce is serious, so you turn and walk out the door, into the dark night. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you liked it, you can follow me on tumblr @blueberrythor


End file.
